


You Know You're Right

by RogueRevenant



Series: Rebelcaptain One Shots [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRevenant/pseuds/RogueRevenant
Summary: Cassian absolutely hates fighting with Jyn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me three to four days to complete, and I'm back to my angsty self, so this is what came up. The title is based off of a Nirvana song of the same name, although the meaning behind the song has very little relevance to the story. I just really liked how the title sounded. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Cassian absolutely hated fighting with Jyn.

They didn't quarrel often, but when they did it often transpired into a loud shouting match that neither of them would end up winning. One would either storm off or the other members of the Rogue One crew would have to calm them both down before things got any worse. They never really insulted each other during their arguments, Jyn would always just call Cassian overprotective over and over again. Sure, maybe he was overprotective and a bit too worrisome, but how couldn't he be? All that he wanted was to make sure that Jyn wouldn't be harmed during any of their missions ever again. Scarif was too much of a close call, he couldn't let anything like that happen ever again. He wanted to apologize for being they way he was, but he was too afraid that Jyn wouldn't truly understand why he was so protective of her. Yet still, it hurt him every time he would raise his voice when speaking to her, to watch her walk away from him each time with anger towards him, and to not be able to tell her the way he felt.

Unfortunately for Cassian, today was one of those days where they would argue.

Draven had given the Rogue One squadron another “vital” mission that would require them going to Tatooine and getting some information out of a local crime boss. The problem was that Tatooine had a decent amount of Imperial Stormtrooper on the surface, which would mean potential combat. Even the slightest amount of fighting could have the possibility of Jyn getting hurt. Their last few missions hadn’t gone by as smoothly as they were supposed to and Jyn was getting more and more reckless, almost getting hit by a blaster bolt on more instances than Cassian could even count. He found himself paying more attention to how she handled herself in battle as opposed to what he was doing.   Cassian decided to take it upon himself to address her carelessness during the briefing of the mission. Of course, this played into his so-called “overprotective nature” that Jyn called out. 

“What do you mean by reckless behavior?” Jyn asked, her green eyes digging into Cassian. 

“Oh, here we go again,” groaned Baze from the other side of the table. Chirrut snickered at the side comment, breaking his meditation.

“Jyn, you know exactly what I mean. Every mission since Scarif you been really negligent and—”

“We’ve completed every single mission just fine,” she snapped back.

“Yes, but each time you’ve gotten more and more careless and almost get yourself hurt,” Cassian said, trying his best not to escalate the situation.

“I’m not a child. I can protect myself, Cassian.”

“Well, you haven't been doing so as of late. I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve thrown yourself into danger during our last few assignments.”

“We made it through Scarif, I’ve survived each mission since then and I’ve not gotten hurt once since then. Why do you have to be so overprotective?”

There it was again. That word. Overprotective. It stung at him like one of the nasty insects from Felucia. It wasn't like Cassian was being out of line. What else could he do? When she was all alone fighting Krennic at the top of the tower on Scarif, he sucked up all of the pain he had just went through after almost dying just to help her. When she was in the medbay for one of her injuries for one whole week, he stayed there day and night to make sure she was okay. Through almost everything they had seen together, almost every trial that was in their way, Cassian had been there with Jyn. And when she looked him in the eyes and asked him why he was being so protective of her, he knew exactly why. 

_Because I care about you._

But he didn't say it. Instead, he denied it.

“I’m not being overprotective,” he said, pulling his eyes away from her. “You are going to get yourself hurt if you don't look out for yourself.”

“Look out for myself? I have been looking out for myself for almost my whole life,” Jyn began to raise her voice; she sounded hurt. Cassian regretted saying anything. 

“Listen, Jyn, I—”

“No, you listen, Cassian. I’ve survived on my own before the Rebellion came looking for me, and I am damn sure that I can protect myself perfectly now!”

“Get a room already,” Han Solo muttered as he walked by. Jyn whipped her head around and in his direction, after which he sprinted out of the briefing room. 

“Jyn, if you don’t start being more careful during our missions you are going to get seriously hurt, or worse. Why is that so hard to understand?” 

This time Jyn didn't have a response. She pulled her chair out and stormed away from the table. Watching her leave, Cassian sunk deeper into his seat and sighed heavily, covering his face with his hands. Just like the other arguments, but not as much shouting this time. _Why did I even say anything?_

“That could have gone better,” Baze said.

“You think? I… I didn't want to make her mad, I’m just… concerned,” Cassian shook his head, causing the strands of hair that hung over his forehead to drape over his eyes. 

“Something is troubling her,” Chirrut said quietly, his glazed eyes staring upward. “I can sense it.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“It’s not just you she seems to be angry around,” Bodhi chimed in, lingering around on the other side of the room. “She hasn't said much to any of us lately outside of any our assignments.”

“You need to speak to her,” Chirrut added, turning to Cassian’s direction. Even though he was blind, he somehow managed to make direct eye contact with him. 

“No, I can’t. She’s already mad enough, I don't want to bother her anymore.” 

“You care about her, don't you?” Chirrut asked, almost as if he was reading through his thoughts from earlier. 

“Of course I do. I…” Cassian faltered, almost as if he had more to say. As a matter of fact, he had a million more things to say about the way he felt about Jyn. He just couldn't find a way to piece them together in sentences. “I do care about her. I really care about her.”

“Then go,” Chirrut said, walking over to him and putting his hand on his shoulder. “Talk to her. She will not be mad if you tell her that you care about her.”

Cassian doubted his philosophy a little, but the least he could do was try to get through to her. Fighting with Jyn left him tired, sad, and feeling like an ass each time. Getting out of his chair, he strode over in the direction that she had marched off into, thinking of all of the places that she could have run off to. The new rebel base, located on Dantooine, was fairly small in comparison to the former Yavin base, so searching for Jyn wouldn't take that long. The last time they argued, Cassian found Jyn in the hangar, sitting in the cockpit of an X-Wing (which to him was incredibly adorable). Other times he would find her taking her frustation out on the dummies at the recreation center. 

So he searched the base three times over. Jyn wasn't in any of the places she usually was, not in the hangar, not in the rec center, not hiding out in any of the ships, she wasn't anywhere to be found. Cassian started to panic a little and began to think she could have stolen one of the ships and flown off somewhere, but that thought was quickly shot down when he remembered that she couldn’t fly all that well. He asked Solo where she went; he didn't know either since he was avoiding Jyn so that she wouldn't pummel him for cracking a joke at their expense during their argument. Considering giving up and just waiting until he saw her again, Cassian turned on his heel and aimed for the briefing room, but he was startled by a tall, dark droid that was standing right behind him and looking at him with its expressionless face. He nearly stumbled the droid had to catch him before he hit the ground.

“Kaytoo, what the hell are you doing?” Cassian said as he regained his balance.

“Sorry about that, Cassian.”

“Have you been following me?”

“Well, yes, I noticed that you seemed to be looking for something around the base and I figured I could be of assistance. Now, what is it exactly you are looking for?”

“Have you seen Jyn anywhere around here? I’ve been looking everywhere and I can’t find her.”  
   
“Sergeant Erso? Yes, I have seen her.”  Cassian waited for Kaytoo follow up with her location, but the droid just stood there as if he was waiting for Cassian to say something himself.

“Well, where is she?” Cassian said, his voice laced with worry and slight annoyance.

“I saw her walking in the direction of the barracks. It is likely she is heading to her quarters,” Kaytoo said. Cassian almost slapped himself for not thinking of checking there. “However, she seemed distraught. Have you two had another disagreement?”

Cassian spent no time sharing the details with Kaytoo, instead he stepped around him and practically sprinted in the direction of the barracks. He pushed and shoved past other rebel soldiers, almost knocking them over and almost tripping on his own feet. He knew where Jyn’s room was, it was exactly six doors down from his on the opposite side of the corridor, and it was the last room in the strip. 

When he finally did make it to Jyn’s room, he began to run through a series of scenarios in his head. One of them involved him knocking on the door, her opening the door for a split-second before slamming it in his face. In all honesty, he preferred that one to the possibility of her not even answering the door at all. 

Cassian knocked on the door gently: _Knock-knock!_

“Jyn… It’s me, Cassian.”   

No answer. He waited for a few seconds before knocking again.

“Jyn, can we talk for a bit?”

Still no answer. 

“Look, I just want to—”

Before Cassian could finish his sentence, his ear caught the sound of light footsteps from the other side of the door. Then the sound of the controls and buttons being pressed to unlock it. Finally, the door slid open, revealing a dimly-lit room, but Jyn wasn't standing in front of the entrance. He took it as permission to let himself into the dark room, taking small steps and making his movements slow. Although it was difficult to see, Jyn’s room was an absolute mess. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, dismantled blaster parts were on the bed, and he almost fell over on a chair that was knocked over near the door, which shut behind him, leaving the room darker than before. 

“Jyn?” He called out. 

Just like when he knocked the door, no response. He was getting worried.

“Jyn, we need to talk.” 

Cassian almost had a heart attack again when all of a sudden a pair of arms snaked under his and looped around his body. His eyes began to adjust and below his head and buried into his chest was Jyn Erso’s head. She tightened her hold against him, almost constricting him from his ability to breathe. It mirrored the moment from on the beaches of Scarif when they embraced and ultimately waited for what they thought would be the end, at least until Bodhi flew in with the others and yanked them into the ship, ending their moment of shared peace. He remembered the feeling of it, how relaxed he was despite the fact that the horizon was crumbling closer and closer to him. He didn't care if he died right then, because he wasn't alone. He had Jyn. 

Being so invested in his thoughts, it took Cassian a moment to realize something was wrong: Jyn was crying right now.

“Hey, Jyn…what’s wrong?” he said rubbing the her back with one hand while holding her head with the other as her body shook heavily with heart-wrenching sobs.  

Jyn tried to respond, but she couldn't catch her breath, so Cassian hushed her and gave her as long as she needed to let it all out as he ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her. The room was completely quiet aside from his comforting whispers and her muffled weeping. 

After a few minutes, Jyn’s sobs began to slowly degrade into sniffles. They didn't say a word for a while, just standing still in the same place, still holding onto each other, and Cassian didn't even mind that he felt like his ribs were going to break any second. He rubbed circles around her back as she pressed her face into the wet spot of his shirt that her tears were absorbed into. 

“You were right,” Jyn said, her voice a little raspy and weak. “I was being stupid.”

“I never said you were being stupid, Jyn. I said you weren't being careful with yourself lately.”

“You were still right. The reason I was acting that way was because… It only recently hit me that my father is gone now. After all of those years of believing he was dead, then finding out he was alive, I was so happy. Then when I finally get to see him again after so many years, he’s dying in my arms.”   
Cassian’s heart shattered for her, and he felt intense guilt. Even though he didn’t pull the trigger when he had Galen Erso in his sights, he still aimed the gun at him. No matter what, he still held the blame for the death of Jyn’s father’s death. He wanted to scoop her up and take her somewhere far, far away, some place where she couldn't be hurt any longer. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jyn said. He was thrown off; he was the one who was supposed to be sorry.

“Sorry about what?” he laughed a little. “You didn't do anything. If anything you were right about me. I guess I am overprotective.”  “Cassian, I didn't mean that,” she pulled away from his chest and looked up into his eyes. He felt the need to wipe away the lines of tears that slid down her cheeks.

“No, it’s true, but I was only being that way because I really care about you.”

“You… you do?” Jyn looked at him in bewilderment, almost as if she had never been told those words before.

“Yes. I don't know what I’d do with myself if I lost you.”

Cassian sighed in relief, glad that he finally got all of it out. His eyes returned to Jyn’s face and he saw that was focusing on the lower section of his face, more precisely, his lips. Bringing one hand below her chin, he lifted her head up to meet his eyes once more. Before he could even internally debate whether or not the time was right to kiss her, he felt Jyn’s body rise up against his as she stood on the tip of her toes, pressing her lips against his. He felt his body go flush and his knees go weak, buckling and struggling to sustain his own weight, but he returned the kiss with more passion. They clung onto each other as if they were being pulled apart by an invisible force.

The kiss only last briefly, but for Cassian it felt like an eternity had just passed. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, and Cassian had to pinch himself on the side to check if what just happened was real or not.

“You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting that,” Jyn said. “Every time we fought I just wanted to grab you and kiss you just to shut us both up.”

“I should probably remember that just in case I need it in the future.”

She playfully punched him in the arm, causing him to wince. “Shut up.” 

“In all seriousness though, if anything is ever bothering you, be honest with me. You don't have to face anything on your own anymore,” he said as he bent his head down to plant a kiss on the side of her face. 

Jyn hugged him tighter. “I will, Cassian. I promise I will.”

“And you have to start being more careful during our assignments.”  “I will.”

He wanted to say more. He wasn't finished quite yet, and something inside him felt the need to say what he needed to say.

“I love you, Jyn. I love you more than anything in the galaxy.” 

The seconds between what he said and her response felt slowed down, and he thought he ruined it all for a moment.  
   
“I love you, too, Cassian.”

Instead of leaving the room, the two opted to cuddle on the bed for the remainder of the day. The moment they stepped out of the door, Jyn and Cassian found Baze, Chirrut, Bodhi, even Kaytoo all standing outside with their ears pressed to the thin walls. The two lovers were met with a small round of applause and they both went red as they were playfully teased by the others. With everybody on the same page now, their future mission was an affair that needed no worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
